


Kendrix Meets the Original Magna Defender

by Nadnerb



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendrix meets the original Magna Defender and love flies in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kendrix Meets the Original Magna Defender

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing an epilogue about a romantic connection between Kendrix and the original Magna Defender. Since I am not a fan of Leo and Kendrix I had the idea of Kendrix and the MD dancing in my head so I thought that would be more interesting instead. Remember I do not own any characters in the Power Rangers universe as they are properties of Saban Brands and I am writing this for pleasure and not for profit.

Kendrix now in her peaceful afterlife while her teammates are fighting the mayhem planted by Trakeena, hears a familiar voice. "Is that the Magna Defender?" She whispers. Kendrix quietly tiptoes over to a house made of stone. She realizes that she must be cautious because the MD may not handle visitors well. But she kindly knocks on the door and the MD hears the knock and orders Zeka to answer. "Hi there" says Zeka. "Who are you?" the MD sternly asks. "I can explain" says Kendrix. "Will have a seat then" says the MD. "I am Kendrix the Pink Galaxy Ranger and I heard your voice and I felt I have lots to explain and you just might thank me for it." "Will carry on then" says the MD. "My friends and I destroyed Scorpius and when I heard your voice I felt I must tell you" as Kendrix informs. "Did you really, why I feel like the darkness will finally fade away" says happily the MD. "Why Kendrix I have forgotten how heroic you and your friends are, and I now realize that I should of listened and really worked together and I do apologize for pushing you that one time". "Don't worry about it" explains Kendrix. "Anyway please look into my Ball of Wondoria" says the MD. "What's that?" asks Kendrix. "I found it on the Planet Wondoria after I rejoined my son and we would use to monitor the vile deeds of Trakeena and I just might see what your friends are up to" explains the MD. They all looked into the ball discovered the horror that Terra Venture is in trouble. "Oh no, Terra Venture is suffering complete and utter chaos. I hope my friends are okay." "They will be and you mustn't worry" says the MD. "Now lets all have some tea and save are worries for tomorrow". As they enjoyed their tea the MD felt stronger and more courageous and with his eyes on Kendrix he began to feel romance in the air. The MD later ordered Zeka to go to bed. " Time for bed son" orders the MD. "Oh Daddy I want to stay up some more" says Zeka. The MD then explained that they have a big day tomorrow and he and Kendrix needed some time alone. "Alright" says Zeka. "I'll read you a bedtime story" explains Kendrix. Zeka then walked to bed and the MD began to explain his true feelings for Kendrix. "Kendrix I just realized that your beauty makes me feel more stronger than ever. As I look into those beautiful sienna eyes of yours I feel even more heroic than ever and you, Zeka, and I will move to Mirinoi and rejoin your friends and will in peace where no evil can interfere" explains the MD. "Oh Magna Defender I have been feeling the same way, too. I have been spending time deciding who I should be with and I asked myself, should it be Leo, should it be Kai, should it be Mike, should it be Damon, but I have decided to go for you". " Kendrix my queen I have never felt so honored. Will lets get some shut eye we have a big tomorrow " explains the MD. So as they prepared for bed Kendrix read Zeka a bedtime story and she informed him that she, his father, and him will move to Mirinoi will peace never ends and evil will never rule. "Good night, Zeka" as Kendrix kissed him good night. The next morning the MD and Kendrix were looking through the Ball of Wondoria and they saw that the Rangers were on their way to Mirinoi to return the Quasar Sabers and Kendrix discovered that she will be restored as she enters Mirinoi. "I will meet my friends, again" says Kendrix. Kendrix also discovered that Leo is now dating Karone as she frowned slightly but the MD informed her not to worry as she has found true love. "Morning Zeka" says Kendrix as he has now woken up. Zeka was curious about what the MD and Kendrix were viewing through the Ball of Wondoria. "What's ya doing" asks Zeka. Kendrix explained that the Rangers will arrive on Mirinoi to end their journey and that she along with Zeka and his father will peacefully relocate to Mirinoi and a surprise was in store for Zeka. The surprise was revealed as the MD went down on his knees and held out a ring made of silver and a rare gem known as malerole from the Planet Gwinnet. "Kendrix, my queen will you marry me" requested the MD. Kendrix sobbing in happiness answered yes. The ring was slipped on her finger but then the MD informed her and Zeka that they must prepare for Mirinoi. As they prepared for Mirinoi the MD explained that Kendrix is to arrive first and the MD and Zeka will arrive later. "Wait a minute I thought we'll all be arriving together" says Kendrix. "You don't understand my delayed arrival is to surprise Mike". "I see" says Kendrix. The portal was opened for Kendrix to enter Mirinoi and as she entered Maya relished the joy of meeting her beloved companion. Minutes later another surprise came in store the MD and Zeka arrived on Mirinoi and Mike was delighted to see him out of spirit. "Mike thank you for fulfilling your mission and ending the evil forces of Trakeena and Scorpius". "They sure got what they deserved" said Mike. The MD later explained "Rangers I owe you an apology, I wasn't kind to you". "Don't worry a thing" explains Leo. Kendrix later walked to Leo and requested to have a word with him. "So I see you been meeting with Karone" said Kendrix. "I can explain" said Leo. "Don't worry about it, me and the Magna Defender are engaged" said Kendrix. A relieved Leo and the remaining Rangers all congratulate Kendrix and the MD for their engagement and as the MD gracefully put his arm around Kendrix's shoulder, Zeka was delighted to see that a mother figure is on his way.


End file.
